This invention relates to apparatus and methods for controlling the scoring or grading of nonobjective assessment materials (such as essays handwritten on paper), using scorers or readers at diverse geographic locations. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for allocating appropriate activities to scorers, distributing materials to scorers required for those activities, monitoring scorers' performance in those activities, and recording the results of the scorers' activities. The present invention provides improved control methods for scoring "on screen", a technique marketed under the trademark "ScoreImage". In general, the ScoreImage technique is described in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,060 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference).